Medievel Evil (Unlimited Force)
Medievel Evil is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Unlimited Force. Summary The Forever Knights recover an artifact that allows them to awaken and take control of a dragon. Have the Forever Knights finally won? Plot The scene starts out in a museam at night. The alarm goes off, and the scene cuts inside the museam where a group of Forever Knights are blasting any guard they see. They are about to steal an artifact on display, when Ben, Gwen, and Kevin run in. Ben transforms into Nightclaw and the three fight off the Forever Knights. Enoch then enters and manages to take out the three and steal the artifiact. Now in the Rustbucket III, Kevin is flying it while Ben puts on an ice pack, and three discuss why they might have wanted the artifact. The Rustbucket lands near to the closest Forever Knight lair, where the knights placed the artifact on a podium, just as the three manage to break in with Ben as Spidermonkey. The knights fight them, eventually Spidermonkey turns into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Soon two red eyes glow from a prison and out comes a dragon silhouette. The dragon attacks the three with it's fire breath. Enoch then boards onto the dragon and flies out on it. Gwen casts a spell to heal the burns from the dragon. Soon after, the radio on the Rustbucket III goes off. Kevin answers it to hear Cooper on the other line, saying that the Forever Knights are heading toward a Plumber base in the desert, as they've picked up on they're radar. The three board the Rustbucket and head toward the Plumber base. The Rustbucket lands at the base, and the three come out to be greeted by Cooper. Soon after a section of the Plumber base explodes, showing that the Forever Knights are taking out the Plumbers. Ben transforms into Terraspin and they fight the knights for a good amount of time. Soon Enoch arrives, flying on the dragon. The dragon breathes fire on the base. Terraspin manages to put out the fire with his wind powers, however, he is knocked back by the dragon's claws, making him revert back. Gwen puts up a shield, but the dragon's fire causes an explosion. Now the base is rubbled up, and Enoch claims victory for the Forever Knights. But soon, the dragon climbs to the top of the rubble and starts attacking the knights, as it still wants to fight. The knights are no match. Soon Ben, Gwen, and Kevin show up again. Kevin runs in and attacks the dragon, but deals little damage only. Ben then transforms into Waybig. The dragon begins to fly, continously breathing fire on Waybig. In the mean time, Enoch is encountered by Gwen and Kevin. Waybig manages to chase down the dragon, but the dragon continues to breath fire on him. Waybig fires a cosmic ray at the dragon, who swiftly dodges the attack. Soon enough, the dragon is swatted down by his massive hand. Waybig then fires another cosmic ray, this time hitting the dragon. While the ray hits the dragon, it glows, and then vanishes. Enoch says that Waybig was able to seal the dragon away by defeating it. Waybig reverts back to Ben, who suggests celebrating with some Mr. Smoothy. But first, they have plans for Enoch. After an explination of what happened, Enoch is dishonored as a Forever Knight by King Patrick. Enoch walks up to Ben, saying he will rue the day. Major Events *The Forever Dragon is unleashed, but defeated. *Enoch is fired as a Forever Knight for unleashing the Forever Dragon without consulting King Patrick first. *Ben transforms into Nightclaw for the first time. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Cooper Daniels Villains *Enoch *Forever Knights *Forever Dragon *King Patrick Aliens Used *Nightclaw (debut) *Spidermonkey (transformation unseen) *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Terraspin (selected alien was Cannonbolt) *Waybig Memorable Quotes Kevin: (After Ben became Nightclaw) Another new guy? Nightclaw: It's official. Trivia *During the scene with Ultimate Spidermonkey fighting the Forever Knights, his webs are a yellowish-brown color. It has been confirmed that this is only a coloring error and not a new power for Ultimate Spideronkey *When Ben is about to transform into Waybig, the Omnitrix is there instead of the Ultimatrix. Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Unlimited Force Category:Episodes